Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of semiconductor photoelectric transducers or photo detectors, and more particularly relates to a solar cell, a charge coupled imaging device, a photo diode or a photo transistor which is provided with an antireflective coating layer having superior optical and electrical characteristics.